The Worst of Ways
by Insomniac Racoon Chan
Summary: The story of Jet and Prince Zuko's love. CH 5 FINALLY!
1. A Love Hate Relationship

* * *

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Zuko or Jet or the Avatar series.

Insomniac Racoon Chan: This is a small one-shot between Prince Zuko and Jet. It's a bit of a smut... sort of fluffy, but not really. It might turn into a story actually...

thinks for long time

* * *

**The Worst of Ways**

Zuko hated Jet in the worst way.

The peasant only created more trouble for him each time they met.

He hated Jet, in the worst ways possible. Zuko hated that he actually did like the tan-skinned boy just a little, and he hated that Jet wouldn't ever know this.

Zuko was sure that Jet hated him back, but he didn't mind that. Though the reason for the other male's proposal was unexpected, as were there desires for one another. They didn't like each other; they confirmed all they needed was release.

That release had lasted for nearly three months now. Months of days that consisted of Jet sneaking over to the fire bender's uncle's tea shop late when he should have been working, and gave each their release as hard and as long as he could. And still, what they were was not a couple; in fact Zuko wasn't sure if it was even a relationship, as he so called it.

As time grew on, the fire bender feared the people in the village were beginning to think something of he and the other teenager. Zuko's uncle was the most suspicious.

And the young prince wouldn't know how to act if he was discovered being intimate with the enemy. He did know that he would be disowned from his uncle, as he already had been disowned from his father and their clan.

But Zuko also had to think of Jet. Jet had two comrades who looked up to him deeply and hated Zuko terribly. How would Jet feel if his friends found out about he and Zuko? Whenever the fire-bending prince thought of that, he merely scoffed and pushed it aside.

Jet didn't care about the young prince, so Zuko shouldn't care about the damned peasant either, he told himself.

Besides, all of what they did would end soon, so it didn't matter.

Jet was leaving for his home tomorrow morning, and he wasn't coming back.

Zuko sighed, his arms hanging at his sides, he sat on the roof of his uncle's teashop. The moon was full tonight, luminously floating in the sky, and capturing Zuko's amber eyes. He enjoyed nights like these actually. When the village was so peaceful, the sky serene, when no one bothered him, not even Jet.

These nights, reminded him of his mother. Often she would sit out at night with Zuko and watch the moon just with him, telling him stories of the children on the moon, and whispering sweet words into his ears, as he would drift off into sleep safely in her arms.

Zuko missed those nights. He missed being held; missed the comfort of a hug.

Prince Zuko was not as tough as he led everyone to think. He really did have a soft side, but no one ever saw that part of him.

Zuko wrapped arms around his body. He tried to picture his mother; her calm smile and pretty face, and he felt little warmth but suddenly that warmth –as little as it was, was gone just as his mother had gone, and Zuko felt cold; felt bitter freezing within his chest. His mother's face disappeared and was replaced with a rougher handsome one, that of Jet. And Zuko felt heat, heat return to his body, looking into the eyes of his lover.

Wait – why was he thinking of Jet just now? He didn't feel a thing for the other boy, right?

"Feeling lonely without me, Zuko?" a familiar voice asked, surprising said person in perfect timing. Arms came down over the prince's shoulders; he felt and heard husky breathing above his ear.

"Are you that full of yourself as to think that you are all I think about? There are other people in my life you know…" Zuko told Jet, not moving from their position, eyes still locked on the moon.

Jet chuckled, tightening the grip his arms had over Zuko's thin neck. He could choose to hurt the pretty boy at any moment. But Jet wouldn't do such a thing… to something that he considered precious.

"Tch… but I am the most important, Prince Zuko. You can't disagree with that," said Jet with a smirk.

Zuko opened his mouth for a smart answer, but closed it. Maybe he couldn't disagree after all; maybe Jet was right. Zuko didn't have anyone closer to him then the other boy, and thinking now, Zuko knew that it wasn't even as close as it sounded.

The closest thing he had with a person was hatred.

_I'm pathetic. _

"What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be getting ready for your leave tomorrow," Zuko said, the last part as more of a demand than a question.

_Why would such a person like him waste his time with me? He could have surely found another to satisfy his needs._

"Don't get so fired up just yet," Jet chuckled again, this time grinning at his little joke. "I didn't want to leave without saying my goodbyes, Zuko."

Zuko knew what he meant by "goodbyes." He wanted sex of course. And the cocky country boy was sure he would get it.

_Why me? _

The prince knew he should have refused the other male; and broken their ties severed by hate or not. But he couldn't do it. If this were their last time, it wouldn't matter, right? It wouldn't matter how many times Zuko came, no matter how many times he lost himself in the essence that was Jet, it would all be the same; they would continue to hate each other, and Jet would leave tomorrow morning, to leave Zuko alone as he always had been.

Soon Zuko was on his back, unclothed and uncomfortable with the cool shingles scratching against his pale skin. But he didn't care, because Jet's tongue was in his mouth, and his hands were roaming anywhere and everywhere they pleased.

Zuko moaned into Jet's mouth, as the tan boy pressed his arousal against Zuko's own. The prince groaned, his fingers clutching and twisting the dark hair on the dominant teenager's head. Jet suddenly bit Zuko's lip, and the fire bender dissolved into him, his mind leaving himself.

He hated Jet in the worst way. He felt pleasure during their sex, but as for feelings he felt nothing, because,

Zuko hated Jet; hated the way he would let his tongue slide around Zuko's pink nipples, and then the peasant would bite down on them gently, just to extract a pleased moan from his lover, and he would continue on with the rest of his skin, licking and sucking, and pulling the porcelain flesh between his teeth on the most soft parts of his body, just like Jet was doing now.

Zuko hated Jet when he prepared Zuko, slipping wet fingers one by one into his tight hole, and asking him if he wanted the teenager's cock yet – teasing him with scissoring motions, and then leaned down to kiss him, to silence his cries, like he was doing now.

Zuko hated Jet in the worst ways, when Jet would ease all of himself into Zuko's entrance, making sure they both felt good until he continued, and then pull out half-way, putting an arm around Zuko's back, and resting one hand on his hip, only to slam back inside of him harder each time, withdrawing screams and moans of pure bliss, like he was doing now.

The prince hated when Jet made his hips buck and his body writhe, he hated him when he made him cum, but hated when Jet would release inside of Zuko all the more; when he filled up Zuko good, and then removed his dick from the fire-bender and leave him to clean himself, but he wasn't doing that now.

Jet wanted to make their last time more memorable. Jet wanted to do something he had never done with Zuko before; something that Zuko would never think Jet would do, something to capture the boy finally, to make him always remember the other forever.

Zuko was surprised at the change of Jet when he wrapped both of his arms around Zuko, and pounded into him more and more, with his head just over Zuko's shoulder. Zuko was even more surprised as Jet began to chant the fire prince's name, and he was shocked even when he felt his heart skip a beat, and when his arms came around Jet's back, and his legs wrap around Jet's waist, he was surprised.

He was surprised when he also called out Jet's name, eyes closing tightly, and he moaned it and screamed the three-letter word again and again, none of the other caring now if they were discovered there on top of the roof.

Zuko's eyes were half-lidded, steamy, when the latter spoke to him, kissing him on the mouth first, and still thrusting inside of him slowly, "let's come together okay?"

All the prince could do was nod once, emitting a sweet noise from within his throat, as his fingernails clawed into Jet's skin, and they whispered their names back and forth back and forth again until both climaxed at the same time exact; with Zuko's back arching as the hot white liquid sprayed his inner thigh area and stained Jet's stomach and Jet releasing his semen inside of Zuko. Their screams joined together as it happened.

Zuko hated Jet for getting so close to him this way; he hated Jet for holding him and then kissing him as pulled his cock out slowly, like he was doing now.

"Let me embrace you this one time, Zuko," Jet whispered into Zuko's ear, as he held him securely.

Zuko hated himself for giving in to Jet's request, for allowing himself to close his eyes after the tan-skinned boy said it, and for also wanting for Jet to hold him slightly feeling it somewhere inside his heart.

As that night ended, the moon had begun to fade away, and Zuko knew that Jet's departure would not be as nice for him as he thought it would be.

After that night, Zuko discovered, that he did in fact hate Jet, but not in the ways he always did.

Zuko hated Jet for making him fall in love with the peasant boy, and that, Zuko concluded was the worst of ways to hate someone.

* * *

Authors notes: Well, I hoped you liked it. Like I mentioned earlier... it might turn out to be a story. I just like the pairing of Zuko and Jet. So, review and tell me what you think...

* * *


	2. Bloodshed and Warmth

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender, and if I did, there would definitely be lots of boy love moments.

**Insomniac Racoon Chan:** Well, I decided to make that one-shot into a story. I couldn't resist the plot.

Enjoy your reading!

* * *

**Bloodshed and Warmth**

Zuko lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling with his amber eyes. His arms rested behind his head; buried beneath brown hair. Zuko's hair had gotten quite long over time, not so long as he could put it up in a long tail but just so it reached somewhat below his chin. As for his scar, it had never gone away.

Ever since Jet had left, five weeks ago, Zuko hadn't been the same. He was in love with the other teenager, and also felt a deep hatred for him. How could that peasant just leave after he had made Zuko fall for him completely? Well he didn't know that Zuko had loved him surely… Although sometimes Zuko had his doubts…

The tan-skinned boy hated fire benders and most importantly he hated Zuko. So whose to say that Jet wouldn't go so far as to get the prince to love him and then run, and break the scarred boy's heart?

Zuko hated life after Jet left also. What had he to even look forward to?

When Jet was in his life, Zuko really didn't care if they didn't have sex one day or not. But now that he was gone, the fire bender missed the sex; the feel of Jet inside of him and those lips on his. Until now, Zuko didn't even realize what it was like to want someone so much. Sure, there was the Avatar boy, but Zuko had never wanted him in that sort of manner. And in his life there were of course other things that he wanted, but none that he _desired. _His desire was kept for Jet, and only Jet throughout the days he'd been gone.

Zuko wasn't sure whether he was supposed to look for another mate after his lover left. He knew that the peasant boy would definitely start looking for another sex partner. So he supposed he couldn't stay single just because he lost the one he loved. Zuko had last someone he loved before. He simply should just forget Jet. But something inside of him was telling him not to. The young prince hadn't ever forgotten his mother, after all.

So Zuko never went on any dates, and he rarely left his house. His uncle was beginning to worry.

Iroh looked in on his nephew and pitied him. It was a nice day, and there was no work to be done in the shop, but Zuko was inside like every other day. Iroh sometimes wondered what had been done to the boy to make him look so lonely. It wasn't as if Zuko hadn't stayed in his room when they first moved into Ba Sing Se; but at least he had gone outside at times. And now, Zuko simply stayed in his room looking at the ceiling, other than when he had to work in the shop. Iroh wanted to help his scarred nephew to open up a little more; after all he was as stingy as his father, though Zuko would never admit it himself. The old man had even suggested Zuko go on a date with Jin again. But Zuko didn't care to listen.

Iroh sighed. The way Prince Zuko's eyes held no emotion, his features turning quite lazy and his face always sad, it was as if he had his heart broken. Iroh pushed aside the door and walked humbly into his nephew's room.

Zuko didn't bother to look over. He knew it was his uncle walking in, and he knew that he was probably going to try to get Zuko out of his room and outside where the fresh air and nice people were. Zuko didn't feel like going outside ever again. But his uncle was right; Zuko can't keep to himself throughout his life. Although his uncle didn't realize how much pain the scarred boy was going through.

He loved Jet, and he hated him. He missed Jet, and he wanted to forget him. The fire bender prince was disgusted with himself.

"Why nephew, the summer air is so warm in Ba Sing Se, why don't you go outside, and enjoy it." Iroh suggested, his lips forming a serene smile. He knew the answer before it would come, but still, no harm in trying right?

Zuko replied, "I don't see reason to." His voice was so cold. Iroh didn't give up.

"But Prince Zuko, surely a teenager such as yourself needs human companionship. Go on, stop acting so depressed and take a walk, visit with some friends," Iroh reasoned. Zuko's amber eyes flickered to his uncle's joyous face.

Zuko suddenly felt very weak then. He sat up and peered out of the window above the side of his bed. Iroh watched his nephew curiously. "I… I don't have any friends," came Zuko's calm reply.

Iroh felt pity for the boy then. He had been alongside his nephew for a while; and he watched him often. Iroh knew that the boy was very lonely, but it was his fault only. For Zuko never tried to be friendly at all because he didn't think it necessary. Well he was wrong. Iroh had also felt an attachment to the boy; he looked upon Zuko as he did his son.

"So go out and make some," Iroh said. Zuko looked at him in slight surprise. He had expected his uncle to pity and give up on him.

"But, I …" Zuko didn't know what he was going to say. He wanted to tell his uncle that he couldn't make friends because he was too upset about a certain someone who disappeared from his life. He wanted to tell his uncle everything that had happened and make him understand how sad Zuko really was. Zuko really wanted to tell someone, to get it off his chest. But he couldn't easily tell his uncle could he?

_No, I can't tell him. _

Iroh sensed the prince's aura, feeling the sadness overpower the heat inside of him; feeling the cold wrap itself slowly around the young teenager's body. Iroh was sure that his nephew would fall into the dark soon. "You cannot keep making excuses for yourself Zuko. If something is upsetting you, it is best to not let that thing bother you so much. And if you cannot get past it, then tell someone.

But you don't need to tell an old fat man like me"—he patted his round belly and smiled—"I know that a young teenager would feel better talking with a person of his own age."

Zuko watched as his uncle laughed and smiled happily. Zuko realized that the old man was quite lonely also. He had lost his wife and his son, his brother and niece hated him and his nephew wouldn't even talk to him. But the old man was still smiling, still laughing because he wanted to make Zuko feel better, and Zuko felt a strong bond towards Iroh then. He said, "thanks, uncle."

Iroh smiled at Zuko; a calm, content smile. "You are most welcome, Prince Zuko." Iroh began to take his leave, when he stopped just before slipping through the doorway. "And Zuko"—his eyes glanced over—"if you do want to talk about it, then I'll always be here."

Zuko couldn't help but smile as his uncle shut the door. He had spent all his time, being a little brat; staying in his room all day and yearning for the people he had lost. And for once, Zuko felt like he didn't need anyone else anymore. He had his uncle, who was more family to him then Jet could be.

But still, nagging at the corner of his brain came the loss of that peasant boy. He really did miss him. But thanks to his uncle's advice, Zuko would no longer sulk like some wounded animal in the dark.

Thus, Zuko ventured outside. He was nearly blinded by the sun upon stepping out from the small shop. He squinted amber eyes to see better, and heard his uncle laugh at him. Zuko turned around to see Iroh standing at the doorway, smiling.

"After so many days you spent inside I'm not surprised you're not used to the sun, Zuko," Zuko scowled at him and went on his way.

He walked down the streets, viewing the scenery of things. His eyes had adjusted to the harsh sunlight soon. No longer squinting, Zuko took care to observe children playing; running, laughing and screaming with each other. He noticed some of the village girls staring at him and giggling. A few of them pointed out his noticeable scar and sunk into the background when he glared at them.

Zuko didn't really like girls. They were too fickle for him, he thought. In truth, he preferred his mate to be handsome, but also intelligent and very strong; his mate would have to be kind and protect Zuko if he was hurt, and that person had to have a naughty side to them. Zuko felt himself blush when he caught himself describing Jet. Save for the protecting thing, Jet was all of those features.

_I should really just forget about him._

When Zuko turned the corner, he was too caught up in his own thoughts to notice a small girl running towards him. And that small girl paid no attention to where she was going; her long dark bangs flapped in front of her face, her eyes were squeezed shut, while her hands were clenched into tight fists. The two collided, and the small girl fell to the ground with a grunt. Zuko looked down at her, while she looked up at him and rubbed her head.

"Hey mister that hurt ya' know?" she said, very angrily.

Zuko said back, "What are you talking about? You're the one who ran into me."

The girl opened her mouth to retort but heard fast footsteps not far behind her and quickly shot up. "Oh, no, they're coming!" she hissed in fear.

"Who's com—" coming Zuko had tried to say before the girl had interrupted him.

"No time for that now. Hurry come with me!" she said and pulled his hand and shot into the alleyway. Zuko didn't get another sentence out before the small girl covered his mouth with her tiny hand. They shrunk into the shadows of the alley wall just as two men came into view, both looking very angry. They were big burly men, with tan skin and wearing normal peasant clothing, most probably related.

The small girl narrowed her brown eyes at the men.

Zuko sensed something suspicious. Who was this little girl, he thought and who were those men? Surely they weren't peasants. They were much too strong to be such. In fact, to Zuko, the men looked like soldiers.

"Where's that little brat go?" one of the men growled, his eyes flashing wildly as they looked everywhere near him.

The other man turned to look into the alleyway that Zuko and the girl were in. "I swore I saw her run right pass her…unless she ran into someone on the way, she should be near this spot."

Zuko wasn't stupid. He figured the two men were talking about this girl who had her hand over his mouth right now. This girl in rags; she was a peasant, and to have gotten into trouble with these two men she probably had stolen something from them. Zuko thought about just turning the girl into the men. Criminals deserved to be punished. But he then looked over the possibilities. If he did turn her in; there was a chance that the men would hurt him for hiding her. But if there were a problem, Zuko could always use his fire bending to get him out of the situation. Although, that would lead to more trouble; for then the girl and the two men would know he was a fire bender, which was a very dangerous secret to tell.

The scarred boy decided to stand back in the shadows and wait for them to go. But there was a chance that the men would find them and punish them both. Zuko didn't know what to do.

"Yeah, with those short legs of hers, she shouldn't have gotten far," the other man laughed.

The small girl growled and immediately clamped her lips shut. "Hey did you hear that?" the man asked the other.

"No, what was it?"

"I thought I heard someone…. growl." he said, eyes narrowing. Both men peered into the alley. Zuko could feel the girl's hand sweating on his cool skin and he grimaced. This little girl was really scared of these men. This told Zuko that what she did had to be much worse than theft.

"I didn't hear a thing," the other guy said.

And the one before scowled, "well when I find her, I'm going to rip those sticky legs right off her body, so she can't get away again." The girl's eyes widened. The men turned to leave, and the girl opened her mouth and let out a sigh, but regretted the noise as soon as she made it.

"Hah—found you!" the man turned back around and grabbed the girl by her hair so fast that she hardly had time to scream. She was slammed against the wall while the other man lunged for Zuko and contained him within his huge arms. Zuko wouldn't leave the girl like that. He resisted the man but he was simply not strong enough. And he couldn't use bending.

"You thought you could run from, sweetie?" the man with his hand around the girl's throat chuckled maliciously. Sharp white teeth showed behind a wicked smile. The girl spat in the man's face, her eyes struggling to remain open. "Why you little bitch," the man laughed then, and he wiped his face, glaring at her. He clutched her neck even tighter and she gasped. "Do that again, and I'll break your skinny neck," he whispered, his rugged breath pounding against her cheek.

"Let her go, you bastard!" Zuko shouted, eyes vicious. He feared for the girl. They were planning to kill her, and Zuko could never forgive an act so monstrous.

The girl's captor looked behind him at the scarred boy. He smirked at Zuko, his arms in captive of the other man. Zuko knew he must have looked very weak. "Take care of that kid would you Han? He's of no use to us. But this girl, she has something very important of ours…"

Zuko panicked. He knew they wouldn't let him free. And what were they talking about that the girl had? She wasn't carrying anything. These men were obviously dangerous.

"Mind if I enjoy him then?" Zuko's captor asked. And Zuko's eyes shot open.

_Enjoy me, what… what are they thinking of?_

"Sure, go for it. By the looks of it, that boy won't be missed. Look how strange he is already. What does it matter if he's scarred again?" the girl's captor laughed aloud, as did the other. Zuko's eyes pierced into the brown earth below their feet.

Bitter tears streamed down the small girl's face. She looked angrily at Zuko. "Why didn't you just leave?" she choked out. "Now they're going to hurt you too, you idiot!" Seeing the girl's wet eyes, Zuko looked away.

"She's right, stupid boy. Why didn't you go, huh? Is it possible that you cared for this worthless girl?" Zuko's captor laughed at him as he tightened the grip he had on his wrists. "Answer me, boy!" the man screamed and struck Zuko's face. The girl screamed.

"Because…no one deserves to die," Zuko said calmly, feeling his chakra bubbling in torment. The man laughed at him. While, Zuko hadn't noticed, the small girl looked at him with much astonishment.

"Mister…" she whispered.

"You really think such stupid things boy?" the prince's captor said. "How childish." He spat on Zuko, and then shoved his face into the wall. Zuko's head ached. He felt a warm substance leak from his mouth.

_Blood…_

"Hey, leave him alone!" The girl shouted.

Her captor gripped the girl harder, causing her to choke on her words. The man chuckled at her pain as she winced. Zuko looked over at her. She was so young. She shouldn't have been subject to this violence. "Don't cry for him child; he's just as screwed as you are," the man said.

The bulky man who had Zuko imprisoned within his arms leaned forward and he whispered, "while my partner there finishes off that girl, I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll be begging for me again and again." As a finish, the man licked Zuko's neck.

Zuko's eyes enlarged at the man's words, and his body shivered at his touch. He felt so disgusting there pinned against the wall by that man; felt so much smaller and weaker. He wanted to cry out for someone to save him. But he wouldn't make himself look so weak in front of anyone.

He was going to use his fire bending.

Zuko felt flames coil up inside of him, waiting to be released, and he gave them permission. Flames erupted from his palms with more force than he had ever used, and the man containing him was blown down the alley from the impact and thrown into the street wall with a crash. Zuko had never gotten so much happiness from hearing someone scream.

Zuko wiped the blood from his mouth and turned to the other man.

"What the hell?" the girl's captor gave his attention to Zuko who was free. However the man's eyes didn't get to far when a burst of fire was sent at him and knocked him to the side, out of the alley and into the lonely street, where his large figure hit the opposite wall.

The girl collapsed to the ground, her knees weak. "Are you okay?" Zuko asked and went over to her. Just as he grabbed her hand to steady her on her feet, a blast of fire knocked him off his feet and his body skidded across the ground. The burns disintegrated off his body, but left pain when he tried to stand up.

"Mister!" the girl had screamed as she saw his crumpled figure. Zuko looked and saw the man who had been choking the girl lying still, looking happy with his work.

The fire prince knew they weren't ordinary peasants. They were fire benders as well. How could Zuko have looked past that? He couldn't sense their aura beforehand, but now he could. They must have covered it with something.

"So, the rumors were true then," the man, laughed as he also took to his feet. Zuko glared at him. "You are Prince Zuko, son of the Firelord. I didn't realize it at first, but then I saw that scar, and I knew it was you."

Zuko scoffed. "So you intentionally tried to have me killed then, even when you knew I was the Prince. That's treason," he said.

"I'm already a convict, your highness. So there would be no real point in sentencing me again. Don't you think? Besides, do you really think you're father would care if you died or not? Last I heard he was planning to get rid of you," again, the convict chuckled.

Zuko was furious. He shot another blast of fire at the bulky fire bender and they consumed themselves in a battle while the girl clung to the wall in fear of the situation.

She hadn't known the boy she dragged with her into the alley, and that meant she also had no clue that he was a fire bender. If she knew, she never would have touched him. She despised fire benders with all of her heart. And to be touching one, to be saved by one was so revolting to her. If her peers knew about it she would feel disgraced. Watching the two fire-benders fight, the girl thought about escaping. But something held her back.

She would never admit this, not to a soul, but she had felt an attachment to the Fire Lord's son. He had defended her, and helped her. No fire bender she knew had ever been so kind. When the girl screamed for Zuko, as he was hurt, she didn't understand why she had done it. But, suddenly she cared for the Prince.

Zuko was sent hurtling through the air and landed on the ground. He didn't get up, and the girl was terrified. But Zuko was breathing. The girl watched as the convict walked up to Zuko with a flame hovering above his palm. "Well, well now… it seems the others were right about you again Zuko. You're weak."

The girl should have stopped the man. She should have helped the fire bender boy like he had done for her. The man was only hurting the scarred boy because of her; because she had gotten him into her problems. But she was much too afraid to do anything. And for that she hated herself. The convict raised his hand, the fire glistened, and the girl shut her eyes, while Zuko seemed to smile and also closed his eyes.

Zuko waited for the flames to engorge him. He hadn't an ounce of strength left. His only choice was too lie and there and take his fate. But, at least, he would take it willingly.

However, instead of being hurt himself, Zuko heard a loud cry and opened his eyes to see the fire bender above him had stopped his movement. The convict's eyes were large and frightening. Suddenly, the large man's torso slid from it's lower half. Blood poured from the torso-less body until it too fell down. Zuko was horrified and shocked. He had never seen anything so gruesome, but that wasn't the reason he was shocked.

Standing in front of a large bloody puddle and the man's once whole body was a very familiar peasant boy with tan skin and an arrogant smile, holding a long katana that had blood dripping from the sides.

Zuko could only whisper one word, one name to be exact. "Jet…"

"Hey, did ya' miss me babe?"

And then, the little girl huddling against the wall screamed.

* * *

**Authors Notes:** I hope you liked it. Yeah, Jet didn't appear until the end of this chapter, but I quite liked it that way. So review and tell me what you think please!

* * *


	3. Everything Else

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender.

**IRC**: Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Everything else...**

"Jet…" _Jet… Jet…_

Zuko couldn't say his name enough times to convince himself that the peasant boy was actually there standing in front of him and grinning like a madman. Zuko felt like the happiest person in the world then. He loved Jet right at that moment; he loved him for saving him, and for coming back. But he also hated Jet then; he hated him for even leaving in the first place, and he hated him for slaying the ex-soldier right in front of innocent eyes, not Zuko's but the little girls. Zuko hoped she hadn't seen it, but a scream from her direction told him otherwise.

He looked at her; saw her clinging to the wall like a frightened animal, saw the fear in her huge brown eyes and the shock written on her face. She had stopped screaming. Zuko wanted to get up then and go to her side, but his body was much too weak. He attempted to sit up, but only grunted in pain and fell down on his back.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jet walked over the ex-soldier's slain body and knelt down in front of Zuko.

Zuko glared at him. "Get away from me, you idiot!" he growled to Jet who was more than a little shocked at the remark.

"Well thanks for showing your gratitude Zuko," Jet stood up on the ex-soldiers body and looked down at the scarred boy with narrowed eyes. "I just got done killing the man who was going to murder you! But I don't need a thank you, no not at all…" he crossed his arms against his chest and scoffed, looking in a different direction.

"You don't deserve one you jerk!" Zuko half-screamed at the other male, but coughed at the end of the insult. Jet looked down at him again, slightly confused. "How could you do that in front of a child?" Zuko jerked his head toward the little girl against the wall.

Jet looked also, and noticed for the first time a girl sitting against a wall. She looked scared when the hero arched his eyebrow at her. "Why are you complaining Zuko, I just saved your ass," was his only answer.

Zuko was about to shout again at the dunce but he felt something fiery in his throat and enveloped himself in a fit of coughing and wheezing. Jet quickly looked at him. "Maybe I should have gotten here sooner… you're in pretty bad shape Zuko," he said.

The scarred boy glared at his savior, "I don't need you to protect me," Zuko said in between coughs. His body hurt everywhere. That soldier was awfully strong; stronger than Zuko, and Zuko hated to admit that.

Jet smirked and placed hands on his hips. "Well I won't disagree with you, but if you don't want to stay here and die, then you better start listening to me," he said.

"What are you talking about?"

Jet laughed. "You don't expect to get yourself up and out of here, do you? You're too weak now, and without my help, you'll die. Besides, you just used fire bending; you're not safe here anymore... not to mention the fact that you just killed two men..."

"Me? You killed that man!" Zuko shouted and he sat up in anger, but then fell down gain painfully. Jet's arrogant attitude wasn't improving his health; it was just making him frustrated, and that wasn't good for him in such a condition.

"Not if I say you did. Remember Zuko; you just proved that you are a fire bender. If you don't listen to what I say, then I can turn you in to the authorities," Jet told him.

Zuko glared. He knew he would need Jet's help. Zuko couldn't move at all; and he was in a bit of a mess concerning two fire nation convicts, something stolen and a girl. But he didn't want Jet's help.

"He's right," the girl said. Zuko and Jet both looked at her. She had come to her senses it seemed. Her face still showed signs of her being scared but she now stood up and was staring at Zuko. "We can't stay here Zuko. They'll come for me again."

Jet grinned at the girl. "See, even she agrees with me. Now, let's get going." He leaned down and picked Zuko up in his arms. But Zuko had questions for the girl. Who was coming for her, and why was she running from those men in the first place?

"Wait—Jet, what about this mess? And you girl, don't think you can make me forget about all of this because I'm injured. I want some answers!" Zuko said quickly, looking angrily at both of them.

"There's no time for that now," Jet answered for he and the girl both. "When we get back to my apartment, that girl will explain everything, or else. As for this mess, Smellerbee and Longshot will clean it up after we leave."

"You brought them?" Zuko said emphasizing the last word. He was a little jealous of the two, for always being with Jet. But really he shouldn't be.

Jet sighed, "Yes, I brought them. Any other questions Princess, or can we get going already?" Zuko scowled at him but nodded them to take their leave. The girl followed alongside as Jet carried Zuko through the streets, keeping to the shadows of the alleys.

And each person was thinking over the current situation. The small girl was busy contemplating how she would ever come to explain her situation with the two fire bender men, and if she had chances to escaping. But after being shown how easily it was for Jet to kill her pursuer she thought it better to stay.

Jet was busy worrying about Zuko. He hadn't expected the scarred teenager to get hurt this badly, and felt angry with himself for not showing up at the fight earlier to save Zuko from the man. True, he had killed the fire bender but he had already harmed Zuko. If possible, Jet would have liked to bring the man back to life and kill him again and again for injuring his precious Zuko.

And Prince Zuko was busy thinking of how strong Jet was; how nice it felt to be in his arms and feel safe. He was thinking of how grateful he really was when Jet had saved him, how much he had loved him at that moment. But Zuko was also mad at the other male for threatening to turn him in.

"How insensitive," Zuko muttered. Jet looked at him curiously and the scarred teenager blushed, averting his eyes. "It's nothing," he said before Jet could ask anything.

The tan-skinned boy smiled very naughtily, a smile that Zuko had missed very much, and a smile that the small girl walking beside him couldn't see. "I missed you while I was gone you know, Zuko. Every night I spent alone I yearned to fuck you again," he whispered into the fire prince's ear. Zuko felt very aroused when hot breath pounded against his earlobe; he wanted to tell Jet that he had missed him too. But sadly, Zuko knew Jet was referring to the sex they shared, while the fire-bender was not.

Jet continued, "Now that I'm back... I hope to make up for all of that missed sex."

Zuko scowled at him. "Pervert, of course at a time like this, that's all you can think about…"

When the trio arrived at Jet's small but clean apartment, they gathered inside and shut the windows and locked the door. Jet lay Zuko down gently on his bed. Zuko grunted, clutching his side in pain. Jet's eyes flickered nervously. He wasn't sure how much pain Zuko was in, but he hoped that it wouldn't kill the fire-bender.

The small girl hopped onto the bed by Zuko's feet while Jet rushed around getting items to clean Zuko's wounds.

"Hey girl, get over here, and fill this bowl with hot water will ya'?" Jet asked the girl who had been looking at her feet, rocking them to and fro. She looked over startled.

"Oh, yes, sorry," she said. The girl was not her regular self today. Normally, if someone were to talk like that to her, she would have answered very obnoxiously or struck them. But she felt that it was all her fault for Zuko's current state, so she should help. She hurried to the sink just as Jet came over to Zuko with a bottle of burn fluid, a cloth and bandage wrap.

"I'm not any doctor, but we can't risk the time and question to get a real one. So, just sit quiet while I clean you up, kay?" Jet said and didn't start until Zuko nodded. He removed Zuko's clothes, leaving everything from the waist down, and began to swab his chest with the fluid, and a sticky sort of substance. The girl brought over the pale of water, and set it down, waiting by Jet's side to see if she could be useful.

Zuko grunted a few times, heaving sighs of pain while Jet tended to his chest wounds, and each time, the girl and Jet became more worried for him. Jet poured the fluid over the new burn scar on the prince's stomach, and this time Zuko screamed.

"Girl, rub the cloth over the burn, quick!" Jet hissed and he immediately laced fingers over Zuko's cheek to comfort him as the liquid took affect, while the girl padded at it with the wet cloth. "It's almost done," he said soothingly. Zuko looked up into Jet's eyes. The peasant was looking at the fire bender prince almost as if he loved him.

Zuko couldn't look away.

The girl noticed how gently Jet had touched Zuko at times, how passionate his eyes were as he looked at him. And she didn't want to jump to any conclusions, but she had the feeling that the two of them were a couple.

After Zuko's wounds were dealt with, Jet had given him medicine that made him fall fast asleep. The girl didn't know why, and Jet told her that sleeping would lessen the pain. She decided to interrogate him about he and Zuko while the scarred boy was asleep. And Jet was planning to do this also.

"So... how long have you to been together?" the girl asked, sitting down on the chair. Jet just looked at her, pressing his back against the wall as he sat near Zuko on the bed.

"Three months five weeks ago…" he said with a sigh as he put his arms behind his head and closed his eyes.

The girl replied very much in shock, "you mean you're not dating Zuko now?"

"Ah, no. We actually were never dating..." He opened his eyes and saw the girl's confused face. "It's complicating," he said. Changing the topic, Jet looked to the girl furiously. "And what about you? What's your connection with Zuko?"

The girl scoffed. "I ran into him in the alley when those guys were chasing me. There was no time, so I had to hide him with me," she said. The girl had forgotten how rude she was being, and that Zuko was hurt because he decided to protect her, because of her problem with those men.

Jet narrowed his eyes. So that was it, he thought; Zuko wasn't their main target. It was the girl. She had dragged Zuko into her problem and gotten him hurt. "I knew it. Those men were really going to kill you. So Zuko wasn't involved with them at all..."

The girl froze. Her eyes filled with regret, and worry. "Well, yes... but he wanted to protect me... I didn't ask him too!" she said desperately. After seeing what Jet did to the ex-soldier, she wouldn't dare try making him angry. Although, her answer didn't suffice for the warrior Jet.

He was at her in a flash, his hand around her throat. "You little bitch! Tell me why I shouldn't just kill you here," he growled.

The girl could only whimper, as she failed to breathe properly. This had been the second time today someone choked her like this, and it was becoming very dangerous. She looked into Jet's evil eyes, and decided he must really care for Zuko if he was going to go so far as to kill a small girl responsible for hurting his _friend. _The girl managed to muffle out, "don't... if you kill me now... you won't get you're answers."

"And why would I need those answers?" Jet asked. "My hands already at your throat; why waste this moment to let you live?" He grinned evilly, showing sharp teeth.

The girl thought of Jet as a vampire, poisonous and very deadly. So yeah, she was scared of him. But she owed both Jet and Zuko, for saving her life. She continued on, "because then Zuko wouldn't get the answers. He saved me by his own choice didn't he?" Jet squeezed tighter, and she gasped and choked, but went on. "He wanted me alive obviously!"

Jet thought over that. It was true; Zuko had been the one to say he wanted to know just what connection the girl had with the two men. He let go of the girl's throat, and she breathed in a huge amount of air before slouching against the chair, with wide eyes. Jet stood up, and looked the small girl over with bored eyes.

"What's your name anyway?" he asked.

After a few short breathes, the small girl with dark hair and brown eyes smiled very weakly and responded, "Risa."

* * *

**A/N**: Please review!!

* * *


	4. The Red Stone

**Insomniac:** Okay, I know most of you are probobly syked to read this chapter. Well, maybe.... nevermind! I take that back. Your all probobly mad cuz I havent updated in a long time! :O well, I've been busy. I'm so so so sorry, and I'll try to update quicker next time. As for this chapter, please enjoy! :D I hope it was worth the long wait :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything but the plot.

* * *

Zuko awoke later that night feeling very hot and sweaty. He rubbed at his eyes. Zuko felt sore everywhere, and though he had been sleeping, it felt as if he hadn't gotten any rest at all. Overall, he felt like crap. The ex-prince looked around for Jet, then seeing that the taller boy was asleep sitting in the chair beside his bed. Jet had his arms crossed against his chest, and the most serious face that Zuko had ever seen on a person sleeping. The scarred boy would have laughed if not for the stinging pain in his stomach when he tried to do so. He winced and managed to sit up.

"Looks like the pain hasn't stopped…"

Zuko looked in the direction of the voice to see Risa sitting criss cross on a chair at the foot of his bed. She had a grin on her small face. Zuko narrowed his eyes at her. The fire bender still had his suspicions about this girl. He didn't like having secretive company. "What are you doing up? Shouldn't you be sleeping…?" he muttered, looking away from the girl.

"It's only midnight," Risa answered.

"My point exactly," Zuko said.

Risa laughed. "Actually… I don't sleep much really. I never have, when you're always traveling like me, there's no point in it anymore."

Zuko remembered his questions for the dark-haired girl. He set his eyes on hers which frightened quite a bit. "About that… who exactly are you?" his voice was very intimidating, which was exactly what Zuko was hoping for it to sound, so naturally, Risa felt intimidated.

Risa laughed uneasily. "Couldn't we do that another time…" she looked hopeful. Zuko just glared at the girl, and she continued. "Alright…" she sighed. "My name is Risa. Before we met, in the alley, I was traveling with my friends around Ba Sing Sei. And as you might have known, I am a thief." Zuko scoffed. The brown-eyed girl glared, "look, to you that might be some low-life commoner's crime, but it's a living to me," she barked. The firebender didn't say anything in response; the girl looked pathetic enough once it was said. She continued, "I did have a family once. I remember my mom, and dad, and my older brother, and I was happy. But then the fire nation attacked, and they all died."

Zuko couldn't help but not feel sympathetic. He had heard only a million sob stories of the same background, and they all seemed to become even more dramatic. However he listened quietly as the girl finished her tale.

"So there is a reason why I do the things I do."

"Enough," Zuko commanded. "I've heard plenty about your life; now tell me just what you stole from those two thugs."

Risa smirked. "It's hardly anything important. I don't see why they made a big issue about it anyways… it was just a stone."

"A stone?" the prince asked.

The girl nodded. She reached into her knapsack and pulled out a palm-sized stone, glowing a brilliant red hue. Zuko's eyes widened at the sight. Risa said, "I took it from one of their tents when they were out…" she turned it over and Zuko immediately recognized the Firenation symbol on it. "I figured it must have been a ruby…" Risa looked at the older male and noticed his eyes were narrowed.

"You wench!" he barked. "That's the Fire Nations special property! You should be ashamed at betraying your country…" he reached for the stone but Risa pulled back and glared.

"And what about you!" She clutched the stone to her chest. "You're not exactly a friend to the nation either! I heard those guys talking—your own father sent out a ransom for your hide; Zuko, traitor to the nation," she spat on the floor at his name.

Said person felt rage swell inside the pit of his stomache. He glared. No one talks like that to him! He shot up, ignoring his pain and swiftly shot blasts of fire at the girl.

Risa's eyes widened when Zuko attacked. Luckily she grabbed Jet's knife in time and managed to deflect the fire but the ex-prince's last shot threw her against the cottage wall. Risa sunk to the floor, breathing heavily. The stone was in her arms. Zuko advanced on her angrily. He scorned at the pathetic sight she was and stole the red stone from her hands. "Now, you little wench, I'll just finish you off…"

Risa shut her eyes fearfully. And Zuko readied his stance. His body was being overpowered in flames, the power was getting to him, and the stone was burning furiously in his hands.

Jet had awoken from the loud noises just in time to stop Zuko from killing the girl. He shot up out of his chair and grabbed him, pinning his arms behind his back. "Zuko, what the hell are you doing?" he growled at the scarred boy.

Risa opened her brown eyes to see Jet holding Zuko back. She widened her eyes. She actually hadn't thought that Jet would help her if he woke up anyways, or for that matter, hurt Zuko.

"Let me go you idiot! That bitch stole from my fucking family, she deserves to die!" he struggled in his captors arms, still looking at the girl with fierceness in his eyes.

Jet answered back, "I though you wanted her alive! You said so yourself, she doesn't deserve to die right?" he screamed at Zuko and the boy's eyes widened in shock. He backed down and fell to the floor. The red stone fell from his hands and rolled to the floor, while the flames left his body and he fainted.

Jet just looked at Zuko, confusion written across his face. He wondered what the hell just happened right now. Why was Zuko burning up when he touched up? Why was his body covered in burning bright flames?

"Zuko…"

Risa was still in shock, watching, fearful and confused. This was just to much for a little girl to handle, almost being killed three times in one day. She was becoming mixed up in a whole new world, a dangerous one, and the only answer to that could be the stone. Her eyes flickered to the precious ruby.

Jet who watched Risa as she stared at that red stone that Zuko had dropped. Jet who had come to realization that the stone was what this whole thing was about. It had to be.

He was about to say something, until loud shouts were heard from outside and all three of the group looked at the door.

"This is the Fire-nation guard, we know you're in there girl! You and that traitor! Turn yourselves in, both of you, or you'll be killed!"

Shit. Shit. Shit. Jet panicked silently. This was not turning out to be a good day. Being chased by fire-nation soldiers and also dealing with this emotional prince and a trouble-making girl was not his part of his plan when he showed up in Ba-sing-se.

He quickly grabbed Zuko and said, "hurry, we need to escape. Grab that stone-whatever the hell it is, I know it's important, and let's get out of here!" He had the ex-prince collected in his arms, his katana at his side.

Risa grabbed the stone and followed Jet to the back of the cottage. They heard loud thud noises and more voices. "All right, we're coming in!" Jet slashed the rooftop with his sword; the thin papery material sliding open. They jumped out of the cottage just as the firebending patrol busted inside.

"There up there, quick get them!" they saw them escaping onto the roof.

"Shit, we have to go fast!" Jet shouted at the girl as she ran behind him. Fire was being shot at them. "Get on my back, hurry!" The older male couldn't wait for the girl because she was so slow and small; they had to get out of here and fast! He let the girl on his back and soon he was running with increasing speed as the firebenders chased after him.

Thanks to Jet's awesome physique and stamina, they made it far away enough from the gaurds to rest. Jet had found a small clearing in the forest and set Zuko down gently on a large rock. Risa had jumped off of Jet's back and stood and watched, fearfully as Jet too sat down next to Zuko. Then he gave her his hardest glare. "Now," he said. "You better tell me all about this stone."

And Risa, who was deeply afraid of what Jet what do to her (again) did so as best as she could. She told him everything she told Zuko. The rest, she said, she was clueless about. When she was done, Jet picked up the red stone and studied it carefully. It was palm sized, glowing red with the firenation symbol scratched onto it in black coal. He scratched his head. He was no scientist or philosopher, but even a simple farm boy could tell this thing was dark magic. "So, you dont know what this is, but those guys back there are after you because of it..." Jet said, his eyes still glued to the stone. Risa nodded. "It must be something very... powerful... for the firenation to want it so badly..."

Risa noticed Jet's eyes took on a devious gleam. They were somewhat similar to Zuko's eyes when he had attacked her. Risa became worried. Jet seemed to become more and more interested in the stone, and it didnt look good. What if he too went crazy? Was it the stone...? Risa leant forward and snatched it out of Jet's hands. He looked at her in a menacing way. "Whatever it is... we have to be careful." She hugged it to her chest. "This thing... has a dark affect on people..."

Jet smirked. "And you're safe to hold it then?"

Risa nodded. "It doesn't seem to affect me. However, with you and Zuko..."

Jet interupted, "now hold up, I didn't attack you when I came in contact with it."

"Yes but you were looking at it like... like-" Risa couldnt put her finger on it.

"Like what girl? Spit it out?"

"Like you would have been drawn into it's power is what I meant."

This made sense. Jet said, "so it must only affect Zuko."

Both the boy and girl stared at the mysterious red stone, hoping to find answers. "Maybe... it has something to do with the firenation."

Jet scoffed. "Isn't that always the answer?"

"It does have the symbol on it... so maybe say if a firebender came into contact with it, they lose all control."

Risa looked up at the older boy and he simply sighed and furrowed his brows. Then he turned to the sleeping figure next to him. "Why did I even come back here if only to get mixed up in more trouble?"

Risa watched him gaze at their firenation companion and she smiled. Thinking, no, knowing, she knew just why Jet had come back.

"What are you staren at girl?"

She looked up suddenly to see Jet glaring at her. "Huh? Oh nothing... nothing." She smiled to herself.

"Anyways, you might want to get some sleep. Hopefully those firenation dicks won't find us before nightfall. We leave at dawn," Jet said as he sat back against the rock.

Risa nodded. She lay down and curled into a ball in front of Jet. "Goodnight Jet," she whispered before shutting her eyes.

After a while of silence, Jet slowly began to doze off. He put an arm around Zuko and shut his eyes, his head heavy with concerns and questions.

* * *

**Insomniac:** Please tell me you loved it :D Or you can rant about how long the wait was... feel free to do both please!! Reviews Reviews Reviews!! And I'll update in a week or so ! :)


	5. The Hideout Amongst the Trees

**A/N: **How long has it been? A year? Two years? OMG! I'm horrible! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and the many after it because I'll be updating as quick as possible. I hope none of you gave up on me...

* * *

Jet and Rina were already on the move when Zuko woke up. He jolted up in Jet's arms, which made them stop abruptly. "Holy shit Zuko! You scared the life out of me..." Jet gasped, before sighing. He was so tense for fear of getting caught by the fire benders. Risa as well had jumped up with a small shriek at the sound of the young prince waking up. Jet looked down at his fearful face and asked worriedly, "what's wrong? are you in pain or something?"

Zuko looked around, and relaxed upon seeing familiar faces. "No, no, I'm fine. I just... had a nightmare is all." Then his eyes flickered over to where Risa stood next to Jet. "You can put me down now," he said, blushing hotly after quickly realizing Jet was holding him.

"I don't think so. Now you got me worried. I'm just gonna hafta hold on to you for now..." He kept a straight face as he spoke, while Risa giggled. Zuko protested in annoyance, and the disturbance before had been forgotten. Jet let Zuko down, and grumbled about him weight a ton anyways.

"So... where are we anyways?" the scarred boy asked. The last thing he remembered was being in Jet's apartment. So how did they get here, quite likely the middle of nowhere on some dirt road surrounded by trees?

"Somewhere on the outskirts of Ba Sing Sei." After seeing Zuko's clueless face he went on. "After you passed out that night, fire benders showed up my apartment. We had to run for it, so I took us as far as possible without actually leaving the country."

"Passed out? I don't remember ever waking up."

Risa and Jet exchanged shocked looks. The small girl was the first to speak. "You mean you don't remember?"

"Remember 'what', exactly... Did something happen before we left?" He had no clue what they were talking about. As far as he knew he had been sleeping for that entire time right after Jet healed his wounds. It was just a blank spot left in his mind, so he of course assumed so. The way they were looking at him, and each other, made Zuko worry. Something was definitely wrong. So he forced them to stop and tell him.

Once they were settled around each other, using short stubby logs to sit on, Zuko demanded, " okay, now tell me everything."

Jet nodded to Risa to start. "It was late last night, almost right before the fire benders arrived. You woke up and demanded to know about me and the stone, kinda like now. Except when you came in to contact with it, you started to act... weird. It was like... you were those men from before, but you were covered in flames, but they weren't hurting you." She remembered the look in his eyes. It was the look she saw in the very eyes that killed her family. After last night, she found it hard to look at Zuko.

Jet continued, "that's when I woke up and stopped you before things could get any worse. As soon as the stone left your hands, you passed out."

Zuko's eyes were wide in shock. "I can't remember a thing! How can that be...?"

"I dunno... but if anything, that stone is the answer."

Zuko hadn't ever heard of any stone that could do that to someone. It sounded like it took control of him, and just thinking about it made him sick. He had tried to kill Risa! "Alright... can I see it?" He had to know for himself what it looked like, maybe he could recognize something about it.

"Fuck no!" Jet said harshly. "After what happened last night, don't even think about it..."

Risa too, nodded seriously, "I'm not looking to get killed today!"

"I just want to examine it for myself- you said it was fire nation property right? Maybe I'll recognize it. My father is the fire nation Lord, there's no royal artifact of the fire nation property that I haven't seen."

Jet seemed to consider this, and Risa hesitantly clutched the satchel at her side which contained the red stone. "Fine!" Jet said, then he added, "but just to make sure you don't freak out again I'm going to hold you down." Before he could protest, Zuko was grabbed roughly and pulled into Jet's lap, with his arms holding him back in place.

"Jet!" he blushed, and looked over to see Risa blushing as well. "This is unnecessary!" he tried to wriggle free, but Jet was much stronger than he was.

"It worked last night," he said, point proven when Zuko scowled.

He had a feeling Jet wasn't just doing this because he was concerned for that girl's safety. Then he realized something after Jet's statement. "So why didn't either of you react like I, when you held the stone?" the both of them shrugged, but Risa said, "we kinda figured it was cuz you're a firebender and we're not." That made sense. Zuko's mind was full of questions once again. He couldn't remember a time he was this adamant about anything. "Okay, let's see it then."

Risa opened up her satchel but gasped and said, "it's not in here!" Meanwhile, Jet had pulled out the very same stone from his pocket. He held it up and smirked at her. "You- you stole it from me?" she huffed.

"Had to make sure you wouldn't run off with it."

She turned red and shouted back at him. "Well I haven't by now right? Or do you still not trust me? I'm a thief after all!" her eyes were narrowed in pure hate.

Zuko suddenly realized how hard this must be on her. She was the thief in the first place, but that did not mean she should be treated so bad. How many times has she almost been killed this entire week? He interupted the deadly stares they gave each other. "Look, none of us are in a good mood after what's happened. If we fight, it's only going to make things worse. Now, Jet hand me the stone." Risa settled back onto the log, still clearly irritated with Jet but she didn't cause any more commotions.

"Sure thing, princess," Jet smirked.

Zuko glared at him for the nickname, but his attention was turned back to the stone as it fell into his awaiting palms. As soon as it did, he felt a surge of electricity throughout his body. It wasn't like lightning... more like the gentle, yet harsh licking of a flame. He watched the stone amazed, and turned it over in his hands. "I've never seen this before..." true to their word it held the fire nation symbol on one of it's sides. The kanji was glowing brightly. This must be because he was holding it. "But it's incredibly... beautiful..." he gasped at how breathtaking the stone seemed to his eyes. And although he knew what it could do to him, he felt himself being pulled in again. It felt... too good. And suddenly it was grabbed from his hand. He looked up at Jet who tucked it inside his pocket.

"There you looked. Now we know our answer; you don't know any more than us." He scowled at the fire bender.

Risa was just staring at Zuko herself. She was appalled by the look on his face when the stone was in his hands. He looked greedy, and hungry for power. If this was what the stone did to people, she regretted ever stealing it. But... she was glad that it didn't fall into the wrong hands. Although Zuko's fire nation descent would be a problem, she had Jet, and their knowledge combined to know of what was going on. And besides that, Zuko wasn't a bad person. To her surprise, he was quite unlike most fire benders. Still... the thought kept nagging at her mind... Was it by chance that she ran into him that day, or was it fate?

Because whatever the fire nation was doing with this stone, it couldn't have been good.

The trio continued to walk after that quick rest. They didn't have very far to go, Jet told them. Upon question about where they were going, he smirked and said, "you'll see." Of course this was irritating to both Zuko and the girl but they went along quietly. Everybody was too busy thinking about what was going to happen, and where this event was taking them. They stopped in front of a very large tree.

"We came this far to go to a a tree?" Risa scoffed, raising her brow.

Jet responded, "shuttap and wait will ya." She huffed and folded her arms against her chest.

Jet hollered up at the tree. In a matter of seconds, a platform descended from the tree to the ground, held by thick ropes. Zuko looked up curiously. Millions of branches of trees covered everything, so that he couldn't even see past the leaves to look at the sky. He couldn't tell what was up there. Obviously Jet knew, as he walked up onto the platform. He raised a brow at Zuko's hesitant look. "What? Scared?" Zuko glared, and the warrior chuckled. "Don't worry it's not going to fall or anything. See-" he stomped on it a few times and tested out the ropes. "It's sturdy as fuck, now hurry up and get on. We don't have all day." He held out his hand to Zuko with a lecherous smile. The prince walked onto it, still sort of unsure about the whole thing. Risa followed after. She was amazed by it!

When it lifted off the ground, Zuko, wide-eyed, grabbed onto anything near him for support, which so happened to be Jet. He was laughing madly. "You're really scared, huh? I can't believe it; Zuko the fire nation prince is afraid of heights!"

Zuko glared at him, feeling embarrassed. "Shuttup!" he snapped and looked away.

Jet noticed he was clutching him tightly, and how his fingers were shaking. He suddenly held a soft expression. "Hey..." one hand reached out to gently cup Zuko's face. "I don't mind if you hold on to me when you're scared. I'll always protect you."

His words, although the sweetness, stung Zuko. What was with Jet anyways? He had left him with the pain of heartbreak, and now that he was back he thought he could just get back into Zuko's pants like that? He turned away, saying coldly, "what makes you think I want you to..."

Jet chuckled. "Are you still mad about _that_?"

Zuko was so mad with him he didn't even want to deal with him. There was too much going on to deal with those issues. He pulled away and spat, "just drop it. We don't need to deal with that right now."

Jet sighed. He looked over at the dark-haired prince, and he just had to smile. It was clear he was pushing himself; the prince was without a doubt afraid of heights. The nervous look on his face was proof enough. The older, and not frightened teen reached out and took hold of his hand. Zuko shot him a defensive look. "Relax, relax! I'm just holding your hand. We don't need you having an anxiety attack on this thing."

That move was unbearably... sweet. Zuko didn't respond to that, but looked away. This was... the first time Jet held his hand. It felt nice, warm.

"Wow! This is actually really cool!" Risa exclaimed, taking no notice of the two. She was asphyxiated with the changing scenery as the platform rose higher and higher up into the mystery of the trees. From always being on the run from city to city, she had actually never gone out into the wilderness.

"Isn't it?" Jet grinned. "I helped build it," he boasted proudly.

"Wow... and I thought you were just some dumb muscle head..." she exclaimed, admiring the detailed work that was put into the device. Jet jerked back, insulted. Zuko laughed momentarily, and Jet was so enthralled by the sound he forgot all about the previous insult. When the platform finally stopped, the three were staring out at an array of small and large tree houses. They were positioned like bases on separate trees, connected by bridges made up of bark and other miscellaneous items. What they were on now, was the middle tree and base that connected it all. This time, Risa and Zuko were beyond amazed. Jet just grinned out at everything.

"This is... surreal..." Zuko found himself saying, transfixed. "Jet, is this your headquarters?" He had known that the Freedom Fighters weren't a collosal group, but they were important still to the country. Nobody knew where there empire was; they were a secret establishment, with tasks that were carried out by the best, and the sneakiest of people. They were quite frankly, rebels with a cause. And Jet was the man in charge. Zuko knew he had Smellerbee and Longshot as his followers, but he hadn't known that there were many others as well. He could see various people now, carrying out duties and conversing with each other.

"Yup. Pretty nice, right?"

"It's like a whole nother world!" Risa said.

"I'm appalled Jet," Zuko admitted. "I had no idea the Freedom Fighters was this... serious."

"Many are," he shrugged, then lead them off the platform. Two individuals walked up to them that Zuko recognized to be the two in Jet's famous trio. Smellerbee; a small girl, with her short, cropped hair, red face paint, racoon eyes and boyish aura, and then Longshot who was tall and wiry with a gaunt expression. They were dressed in their usual attire."Smellerbee, Longshot!" Jet greeted.

Smellerbee grinned, "finally back Jet! Took you long enough. Why'd you go in the-" she halted, upon seeing Zuko the prince of the fire nation, and some girl she didn't recognize standing with her leader. Smellerbee pointed at Zuko accusingly. "What is he doing here? And who is she!" she jerked her thumb to the girl, demanding to know. She should have realized Jet would do something like this. He was her leader and she trusted him, but Zuko would thwart everything they ever worked for, and she most definitely did not, and would not trust him. That's why when she found out about him and Jet being an item, she had to disagree.

Zuko glared back at the tomboy. "He's on our side," Jet explained. "And that's Risa, she's a thief." Said thief glared at him furiously. So much for first impressions...

"I won't stand for this," she spat. "There's no way I'm going to be in the same area as that trash."

"Polite as always I see, Smellerbee..." Zuko commented.

She retorted, "and you're still an uptight jackass."

Zuko extended his arm and Smellerbee took out her weapon. Jet grabbed the scarred teen's wrist, "alright that's enough!" he barked. Smellerbee opened her mouth but Jet cut her off. "Zuko's with me, that's final. And I don't wanna hear any more complainin'." Longshot nodded, then set a hand on Smellerbee's shoulder when she looked down; her temper succeeded at his touch. "Now, get Yanmei and Jiao and tell them to meet me in the conference room." Before they headed off, Smellerbee stuck her tongue out at Zuko in a very childish manner.

Meanwhile, Jet turned showed them around headquarters as they made their way to the meeting room. He explained all about the Freedom Fighters, their cause and reason behind everything they did. When Jet brought up the deep hatred for fire benders, Risa couldn't help but notice the exception he made for Zuko. Neither of the two said anything about it, but she could tell things were awkward in that situation.

In the conference room, Jet introduced Jiao; a tall but quite friendly looking girl, probably about Zuko's or Jet's age. Her light brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail, it matched her warm brown eyes. And then Yanmei ; also a girl, but older with sharper features and a less friendlier smile. She had dark eyes, dark, wild hair that stood up on all ends but hung down to her shoulders. The two were very attractive with their pale skin and slim bodies. Zuko felt a pang of jealousy that Jet had these girls around him. It made him think that something might have gone on between him and them. After all who wouldn't be attracted to the two?

"Hello, I'm Jiao," she smiled warmly at Zuko and Risa both. "I work as the healer around here."

"Hah! Life-saver is more like it!" Yanmei said beside her. She had a strong seductive tone about her voice. That got Zuko even more worried. He looked at Jet to see him grinning. "Jiao's saved my ass so many times I haven't been able to keep track. Strange, considering I'm the tracker around here. The name's Yanmei, a pleasure to meet you, Zuko, Risa."

Jiao smiled and said, "Yanmei is incredibly smart! Without her, our group wouldn't have thrived this much."

"That' s right," Jet said casually. "She's been everywhere, doesn't even need a map."

Zuko observed the two. "Nice to meet you, I'm-"

"Zuko, ex-Fire Nation Prince of course," Yanmei finished for him. He looked suprised, in which she smirked.

"So you've heard of me?"

"Jiao and I used to live in the Fire Nation as citizens. We ran away soon as we had the chance. Of course, we wouldn't forget the face of our prince." She was observing him with the same calculating eyes he was. Zuko could see that they were alike in more ways than one. "So, are you on our side now?"

He looked at Jet, who was staring back at him. "Well... I'm not going back to my father again if that's what you mean." The scar on his face told that loud and clear. Although, he had often considered going back to that life that was once his. If only had could catch the Avatar. Despite anything that has happened, he hasn't forgotten that one purpose he held for living.

Jiao said, "well that's just great! We love new recruits, now what's your name again?" she looked to Risa who was standing, small and forgotten on Jet's left. Risa was awestruck at the beautiful women in front of her, not to mention the overall handsomeness that was Jet, and Zuko's gorgeous amber eyes. She was surrounded by beautiful people! She was a very nice looking girl herself, but not yet old enough to where she fully blossomed.

"Risa," she smiled. "I love this by the way. It's so business like. It's hard to believe that that guy over here runs it all." The two girls laughed at that.

Jet grumbled, "okay there's no time for messin around. We got serious business to go over."

They all sat at the table in the room and Jet told their story. After, Jiao and Yanmei asked to see the stone. They kept it far away from Zuko, of course being warned what it does to him.

"So it only affects Fire Bender's huh... That's very interesting..." Yanmei remarked. She studied it carefully.

"And you cannot remember a thing! Even despite your body being covered in flames you were never hurt?" Jiao looked at Zuko who nodded.

"Have you heard of it before? I myself never have."

Jiao shook her head, "I can't say I have. It's simply strange how your body wasn't affected. There must be some dark magic in that thing to be able to control you completely. What about you Yanmei?"

"Actually, throughout my travels, I've heard about a magic stone that has the power to possess a bender in any way, but no specifics other than that." She looked over at Risa. "Where, and who did you steal this from again?"

"Just a couple of Fire Nation Soldiers. They didn't say anything besides it being important, really..."

Jet said, "so this must be something valuable to those Fire Nation Scum. This is great!" he grinned widely.

Zuko glared at him. "How is this great? We're going to have the entire Fire Nation Army after us! Do you understand what happens to people who steal from the Fire Nation!" he shuddered at the memory of watching countless gruesome executions.

Yanmei smirked. "Despite that... this is quite convenient. Can you imagine what they were going to do with this? They're planning something, and it's a good thing we have it now. We'll need to find out how to stop whatever it is that they are planning."

"How?" Zuko demanded. "We don't even know the full extent of this thing's power, and there's no way we can outrun the Fire Nation."

"Don't worry your pretty little head Prince Zuko. I know a guy who can tell us exactly that."

Jet jumped up. "Okay then, it's settled! We'll leave one day from now." He began listing off orders; the supplies they needed, and so forth.

Risa listened and watched as they talked it over, thinking to herself just how unimportant she really was to the upcoming mission. After Jet was done talking she said, "what about me?" Everyone just looked at her. "I'm kinda useless aren't I? Should I even go with you guys... I'm just a thief after all... I-"

Jet ruffled her hair and said gruffly, "of course you're coming with us. You were the one that started this all, remember? In the mean time we should all get some rest. Jiao, could you find Smeller and let her know Risa's going to board with her for now."

"She can stay with Yanmei and I, if that's okay with her." The kind girl smiled down at her, and Risa nodded happily.

But Jet turned quite pale. "Uh... I don't want to interupt your working area though..." he looked at Yanmei who only smiled wickedly.

"Don't worry _Jet_, It'll be fine. As long as Risa is quiet and goes to bed on time, huh?" Yanmei smiled down at the younger girl. They left shortly, leaving Jet and Zuko alone, for what seemed like the first time in months.

Zuko didn't like the way Yanmei looked at Jet. Why didn't he want Risa to sleep in their room? Meanwhile, where was Zuko going to sleep. "Jet, I take it you have a room for me as well? Unless you're planning on making me sleep outside..." he said.

Jet laughed, "I thought it was obvious you'd be sleeping with me." He looked at him with that dumb grin on his dumb handsome face.

Zuko wanted to punch it off of him. "And what makes you say that?"

"Don't you want to?"

"No."

"Don't lie Zuko, you're not too good at that." Jet smirked, recalling how many times Zuko had lied to him in the past.

"How would you know if I was?"

"Because I know you."

Zuko admitted to himself how true that statement was. He wouldn't give in though. "I'm still not sleeping with you!" he said, then walked out of the room. And Jet followed after him like an annoying monkey. Zuko was sure they would be arguing over this all night, but there was no way in hell he was letting Jet win.

* * *

**A/N:** REVIEW REVIEWS REVIEWS PLEASE.


End file.
